We have completed a review and analysis of policies and guidelines regarding payment of research subjects from 32 research organizations around the country. A manuscript has been submitted for publication. We have also completed a review of 467 randomly selected protocols obtained through the Institute Review Boards of 11 different organizations. Data are being analyzed. The study is completed. One manuscript entitled "Paying Research Subjects: an Analysis of Current Policies" was accepted for publication in the Annals of Internal Medicine (predicted publication date, December or January). A second manuscript is still in development.